Valentines
by unfold
Summary: Post Valentine's Day. Kelly's the only one who shows up at Jim's house.


The other two friends he had invited called later to say that weren't coming. So he bought a six pack on the way home from work and spent an hour looking through the TV guide before groaning and flopping back on the couch.

The doorbell rang at seven and there was Kelly standing there in this bright pink dress with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh, hey," he said and didn't move from the door because he didn't really want to let her in.

She looked behind him and said, "Where is everyone? I thought you were having a poker game."

He shrugged. "Yeah, they all bailed."

"Oh."

He sighed and moved his hand from the doorjamb, stepping aside. "You can come in though. If you want."

She smiled and stepped across the threshold, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors.

In the foyer, she turned around and looked at him as he closed the door. He was still in his work clothes except his tie was missing and she spotted it hanging around the post on the banister.

"Am I, like, interrupting a night of brooding here?"

He tried to laugh, he really did. But it came out sounding pathetic. "No, I was just going to watch some TV."

She eyed the beer sitting on the coffee table. "And drink a lot of beer?"

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor. "There's another six pack in the fridge. You could have that one if you want."

She was already in the kitchen, bent over and looking through the fridge. She was saying something about doesn't he have any real food in his house? And she thought he was planning on having a party.

He appeared behind the door and when she straightened up she jumped a little. He said, "I do have chips. And dip."

She exhaled loudly and her bangs did this thing that Pam's did sometimes. She said, "Fine." And tore open the bag of tortilla chips that was sitting on the counter.

She walked into the living room and took off her shoes, sliding them under the coffee table and sitting on the couch. He stood in the kitchen for a second, trying to figure out what the hell was going on right now and whether or not he wanted her to stay. She was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her, crunching loudly on chips and flipping through channels. And he guessed he didn't really have a choice anymore.

He sat down next to her and reached over to take a beer. She groaned a little, "Why is there nothing on TV anymore?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're putting us on TV. That's how bad it's gotten."

She laughed a little and then just looked at him for a little too long. He kept his eyes on the TV and took a big sip of his beer.

They just sat for a long time, watching some bad reality show where the commercials were more exciting.

By the time the show ended, he'd had four beers and was starting on his fifth and she'd only had two, but smiled crookedly at him when he started telling her how good bright colors looked on her. They both laughed too loudly when he stood up to get some salsa and almost tripped over her shoes. Before he could fall, she grabbed him by the arm and he tried not to think.

When they ran out of beer, they walked to the liquor store even though it took them an hour to get there. She bought some girly beer and he leaned into her as she closed the door to the refrigerator. They sat on the curb outside drinking and it tasted like grape soda so he didn't complain. It was cold out though and she was wrapping her arms around herself and shivering so he stood and pulled her up by the hand.

They walked home and his arm was around her shoulders and they were both looking up at the moon.

He fell onto the couch when they were finally inside and said, "I love…Pam."

She sat down on his legs and slowly slid into the space between them and the back of the couch. She said, "I know." And rolled her head to look at him.

He was shaking his head. "No. You really, really don't know. She's so…" And then he stopped and turned his head so he could look at her. "You're really pretty, you know? And if Ryan doesn't see that…"

She didn't say anything then and he stood up and fooled around with the stereo until a Travis song came on and he laid down on the floor next to the speaker.

She just sat and watched his mouth move along to the words. He had his eyes closed and his hand on his chest and she wanted so badly to be in love like that.


End file.
